Fichier:《歌ってみた》【Aquatiques】- 恋になりたいAQUARIUM (french cover)
Description © All right reserved to Lantis, original song from Love Live! Sunshine!! by Aqours. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FR| Nouvelle adaptation de Aquatiques sur Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM des Aqours ! On espère que ça vous plaira ! ^-^ EN| New adaptation by Aquatiques for the song Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM by Aqours ! We hope you enjoy our cover ! ^-^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ◘ CAST ◘ ♥ Takami Chika : Michiko (this channel) ♥ Sakurauchi Riko : Jinnye Key ♥ Watanabe You : Mikaya (Mikaya chan) ♠ Tsushima Yoshiko : Erika (Erika Mizuki) ♠ Kunikida Hanamaru : Anaa (OneeChanTeam) ♠ Kurosawa Ruby : Minawa (Minawa Nakamura) ♣ Kurosawa Dia: Maru (Marutaite) ♣ Ohara Mari : Bunny (KimBunFandub) ♣ Matsuura Kanan : Mewna ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Paroles ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Derrière les rideaux couleur ciel ! Se trouvent les portes couleurs mer ! Amusons-nous tous ! Elle se secoue et se balance cette horloge de perles Et elle nous attire doucement tous deux dans un nouveau rêve On s’amuse dans l’aquarium, les vagues nous éclaboussent Le peuple des mers organise une fête, vous êtes invité Comment se fait-il que maintenant nous pouvons respirer sous l'eau? Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce thé chaud que nous avons bu plus tôt? Ne nous occupons pas de toutes ces banalités Ensemble profitons de la fête de ce peuple écaillé Ça m’a l’air, vraiment très amusant alors (nageons ensemble) Si c’est le cas, allons donc barboter dans l’océan (Je sens que je deviens différente de d’habitude) Je veux me rapprocher de toi au point que je puisse entendre tes soupirs I miss you Et dans cet aquarium (YEAH), notre rencontre devient une fantaisie C'est étonnamment palpitant, c’est surement la magie de l'amour (Fantastic Love!) Et dans cet aquarium (YEAH), je prends conscience des sentiments que j’ai toujours cachés au plus profond de mon cœur Je vais maintenant essayer de devenir honnête, de ne plus cacher ce que je ressens vraiment ( ouais !) Étant dans cet océan nous pouvons aller où nous le voulons Donc toute la surface et les profondeurs nous les explorerons, wao ! L’eau sera-t-elle profonde ? Notre jeunesse assez longue ? Le peuple des mers a la réponse à toutes ces questions Amusons-nous alors autant que possible (Des bulles d’écume) Et laissons donc les bulles d’écumes nous emporter (Quand on se reverra est-ce que tu m’embrasseras ?) Le feras-tu ? Veux-tu le faire ? Non ne le fait pas ! Je veux te le dire et ça rien qu’à toi I love you (I love you!) Dans ce beau bleu marine (Yeah) se joue alors la symphonie des rêves Et de cette mélodie va naître le fabuleux miracle de l’amour ( Fantastic Eyes!) Cette couleur bleu marine (Yeah) si chaleureuse me donne le courage de tout affronter Je serai enfin moi-même, j’essaierai même de me montrer un peu audacieuse je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens vraiment Vous êtes invités Wow wo! Je veux tomber amoureuse Vous êtes invités Wow wo! Dans l’aquarium des mers (Fantastique!) Amusons-nous tous ! Au milieu des bulles qui flottent doucement Je te regarde droit dans les yeux et je te dis que je t’aime Et dans cet aquarium, notre rencontre devient une fantaisie C'est étonnamment palpitant, c’est surement la magie de l'amour (Fantastic Love!) Et dans cet aquarium (YEAH), je prends conscience des sentiments que j’ai toujours cachés au plus profond de mon cœur Je vais maintenant devenir honnête et après essayer de prendre un peu les devants pour ne plus devoir cacher ce que je ressens vraiment (ouais !) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ • Mix son : Michiko et Maru • Mix vidéo : Michiko • Graphique : Michiko • Paroles : Michiko et Mikaya • Harmonies : Michiko et Maru ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Catégorie:Vidéos